


you and me, late at night

by 6am



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, only rated T for like one kind of sexual sentence, yooranweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: There's no better way to break in your new dining room table.





	you and me, late at night

**Author's Note:**

> happy spaghetti week!!!! i plan to get day one out maybe before the actual week ends lmao, have a very short very gay fic
> 
> today's theme: ice cream and coffee

Yoosung is in love with his new apartment. It’s tidy, fresh and homey even though he just moved in only just a week ago today and there are more boxes than pieces of furniture are littered around. It’s close to his new job at a much bigger clinic- much less homey than his first job but the pay is more than he had imagined for his second job  _ ever _ . The apartment complex is only a few years old, and he’s got one of the rooms with a balcony and the windows are large enough for him to finally try taking care of plants, and  _ the air conditioning _ \- Yoosung closes his eyes and feels a bit emotional where he’s standing at the elevator while he waits for it to come to the ground floor. Maybe it’s because it’s nearly two in the morning and he just now is getting home after working on his feet for so long, but at least no one is around to see him nearly weeping on the ride up to the fifth floor. 

 

It’s definitely the late hour. That, and having the last few hours of his shift being filled with whining puppies and kittens who were more than ready to tell him how upset they were about having to be kept in their own kennels for the night. He thinks about one of the kittens- almost as vocal as he is smelly- that kept trying to grab at his fingertips through the small bars of the kennel and Yoosung takes his time trying to find his key so he can collect himself. Don’t cry over the cat, he shakes his head like that will get it out of his mind, just find the damn key and pray that the lock doesn’t stick this time. 

 

The sound of the lock tumbling is just as noisy as it always is, and it thankfully doesn’t catch in a weird way so he can open the door without fuss. He slips inside and tries to make closing it a silent affair so he doesn’t disrupt his neighbors when they’re hopefully asleep. He slips off his sneakers and hangs his bag up on one of the little stick on hooks that he had bought at the hardware store the other day, and he puts his keys on the smaller one next to it. 

 

“Hey.”

 

He turns around to see Saeran fiddling with one of the tall floor lamps, squinting and turning his head away quickly when he screws the lightbulb in all the way and it lights up the corner of the living room in a yellowy glow. He had borrowed a pair of Yoosung’s pajama pants, and his hair still looks damp from a shower he had probably just gotten out of not too long ago.

 

“Hey, you.” Yoosung walks over to him, more than ready for Saeran to pull him in for a hug when he sees his boyfriend’s arms lift up in invitation. He sighs against his shoulder, relishing in the way Saeran squeezes his arms around his waist. “I told you not to wait up for me.”

 

Saeran shrugs his shoulders, and Yoosung’s head bobs along with them. “I didn’t really mean to,” He says. “I took a nap earlier, I’m not tired enough to sleep yet.” He tilts his head to seek out Yoosung’s lips, and his breath is still minty from mouthwash and toothpaste. “I figured I could get some more stuff unpacked while you worked for 40 hours.”

 

Yoosung gives his side a pinch in retaliation, giggling when Saeran yelps at the sudden pressure. “It wasn’t that long, I’m still trying to make sure that they let me keep this job.” He coaxes a few more kisses out of his boyfriend before he pulls back from the embrace and looks around the living room. A decent amount of their Lykea furniture has been assembled, and they finally have a couch to sit on even though it’s that hideous floral print futon Saeyoung had bought for them. Most of the furniture is still just boxes, but Saeran seems to have a semi-decent setup going for his laptop with some of boxes of dishes. “You look like you’ve been busy for a little while.”

 

“Most of the progress is in the bedroom, I got that dresser built after fighting it for like three hours.” Saeran points toward where the soft carpet turns to tiled floor. “Go look in the kitchen, by the way, something’s in there.”

 

Yoosung wiggles his nose to push his glasses up. Something..? He walks into the small half kitchen, half dining room and he nearly shrieks whenever he sees the  _ something _ his boyfriend is talking about. “We finally have a table!” He plants his hands onto the wood, admiring the rickety thing under his palms. It’s not the table Jumin had wanted to buy them as a gift for Yoosung’s graduation, it looks like it’s out of a thrift store- judging by the scuffs around the edges it probably is. Yoosung flops over onto it, resting his cheek against the wood. “We finally have a table, oh my god, I never thought I would be so excited about a hunk of wood.”

 

He can hear Saeran’s feet padding against the carpet, then tapping against the tile when he comes into the room. “You probably shouldn’t be laying on it like that.” He snorts, and Yoosung lifts himself up onto his elbows, ignoring the way the table wobbles and creaks when he looks over his shoulder. 

 

“Why? Am I giving you some  _ ideas _ ?” He sticks out his tongue, and his glasses are definitely not on his face properly but he counts it as a victory when Saeran’s cheeks go pink and he rolls his eyes harder than he really needs to. 

 

“Shut up, we are  _ not  _ going to have sex on this NiceWill table. We have a perfectly good bed, and a shower.” He grabs the two fold up chairs that are sitting next to the fridge, struggling to open them with his hands full but eventually managing and setting one on the floor just behind Yoosung. He sets the other one down across from him, making a sweeping gesture to the whole setup. “Ta-dah. We’re adults now, officially. We have the kitchen and everything.”

 

Yoosung stands up straight and fixes his glasses, and really takes the time to look around the apartment. He looks at their tiny little kitchen that’s barely furnished, the dinky oven that’s too small to cook anything extravagant with and the fridge that Saeyoung has already spelled “peepee” on in letter magnets. The living room isn’t in much better shape, with one lamp and a hideous futon and a cardboard imitation of a laptop stand and the sounds of My Sister, My Brother, and My Dad playing in the background. 

 

There’s a bed frame in the bedroom now-  _ their _ bedroom. This is the apartment he lives in with his boyfriend now, and he spent so much time putting crappy furniture together while Yoosung was working at the job of his dreams. It’s definitely maybe the late hour, but Yoosung feels like he might cry a little bit. 

 

“I’m so  _ happy _ ,” He sighs, running his hands through his hair and fluffing it up. He can hear Saeran laughing quietly, and he keeps his head ducked down until he’s certain that he won’t cry over this for the third time. Yoosung pulls off his glasses and folds the arms in before setting them on the table. “I don’t care that we have weird furniture, this is so crazy to think about. I just got out of my dorm like a month ago, and then I finally moved out of my parent’s house for good like four days ago…” He ruffles up his hair again, and decides to leave it at that. The way Saeran is smiling at him is enough for him to know that he completely understands as well. 

 

Saeran picks at some of the loose threads on the top of the padding of the folding chair, murmuring a soft “Me too.” That Yoosung barely catches. He looks around the kitchen one more time, letting it all soak in one more time before his eyes land on the coffee maker Jaehee had given them as a housewarming present. The two bags of her own special blend are also looking very tempting… he walks over to where it sits on the counter and turns it on, measuring out the water and the decaf grounds so he can make a small pot. 

 

He turns around when he hears Saeran make a choked sound, and he’s alarmed for a minute until he really sees his expression. “You are  _ not _ having coffee right now,” Saeran stares at him, and Yoosung can’t help but laugh at the shocked expression on his face. “It’s like three in the morning.”

 

Yoosung leans against the counter, watching the fancy coffee maker get to work. “It’s decaf, babe, I promise. It’s that fancy housebrew that Jaehee gave us last week, and I really like that creamer that she got too.”

 

Saeran shakes his head, but he’s starting to smile. “Just drink the creamer, then. I don’t even think decaf is a good idea this late.” He pushes away from the counter, opening the freezer door to grab one of the pints of ice cream in there.

 

“Oh,” Yoosung crosses his arms over his chest, trying to be serious but he can’t keep up the facade. “I shouldn’t have decaf coffee, but you can have  _ allll _ the sugar that’s in that ice cream. I see how it is.”

 

“Listen,” Saeran throws him a look over his shoulder, and the seriousness in his eyes has Yoosung giggling like mad. “This,” He shakes the hand holding the ice cream. “Is a perfectly normal three am thing to have, coffee isn’t.”

 

Yoosung lets his arms flop to his sides as dramatically as he can, and he shuffles over to Saeran. “It’s  _ decaf _ ,” He drawls out, but Saeran isn’t paying him any mind as he opens a few drawers while he’s trying to find a spoon. “Be sweet to me.” He rests his cheek on Saeran’s shoulder, trailing one of his hands up and down his back. He smells like Yoosung’s shampoo, and the thought of it makes Yoosung’s heart flutter.    
  
“I’m always sweet.” Saeran mumbles around the spoon in his mouth, huffing when it takes more effort than he expected to open the container of ice cream. “I just don’t want you to be awake for another thirteen hours.”

 

“It was only eleven.” Yoosung gives his side a gentle pinch, chuckling when Saeran jumps at the pressure, but he relaxes back against Yoosung when he goes back to his gentle petting. “I’ll be fine, I just want something warm to drink. Let’s use our new table.”

 

They stay like that even after the coffee maker beeps, sharing a few soft kisses and laughing together when they catch bits of the podcast still going in the living room. Saeran pulls away first after getting one more kiss out of his boyfriend, turning on his heel so he can open the fridge and grab the bottle of creamer while Yoosung retrieves his coffee. He sets it on the table on Yoosung’s side and doesn’t even bother to sit down before he starts digging into his treat. 

 

Yoosung pours his cup, and watches the creamer swirl around in the coffee for a moment before he carefully takes it over to the table, blowing on it to cool it off while he shuffles to his seat. He settles into the squeaky chair and sips carefully at his drink, and the warmth seeping into his stomach reminds him of just how tired he is after working for so long. He sits in silence with Saeran, slowly drinking his coffee while Saeran picks the chocolate chips out of his ice cream. 

 

He looks out the window above the sink, watching the faint shadows twist as cars drive by several floors below. It’s so quiet, aside from the laughter coming from Saeran’s computer in the living room, but it’s peaceful. The coffee is warm and sweet, and he feels even warmer as he watches his boyfriend meticulously eat his ice cream. He puts his chin in his hand and sighs, feeling a perfect mix of warm and sleepy and so in love, it’s wild to him how often it still happens after he’s been with Saeran for years now. 

 

Saeran only looks up from his snack when Yoosung hooks his foot against his ankle underneath the table, his spoon still in his mouth. “Whu?” He asks, and makes a face when Yoosung laughs at him. He pokes him back with his own foot, and Yoosung just shakes his head. 

 

“I’m just… happy.” He’s said it so many times now, but he knows that Saeran understands it beyond the simple wording. Saeran puts his free hand on the table, and Yoosung doesn’t hesitate to take it in his own. “I’m really, really happy, Saeran.” Saeran strokes his thumb over Yoosung’s knuckles without replying, but Yoosung knows that he feels the same. 

 

He stares at their hands, and for maybe the tenth time this week he lets himself indulge in the idea of a ring being on Saeran’s finger. It might be too soon, and it’s not entirely possible right now, but he lets himself think about it maybe a little too often. Would Saeran even say yes? Yoosung glances up at Saeran and sees the way he’s also looking at their hands, and it’s the most tender expression that he only lets Yoosung see, and he’s sure that he would. Saeran agreed in a heartbeat to move in with him after all, and Yoosung grins to himself at the thought of one day being able to buy a ring for his boyfriend. 

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

Yoosung freezes, feeling his face flush now that he’s been caught in his daydream. Saeran is raising an eyebrow at him while he continues to play footsie with him under the table. 

 

“Nothing.” Yoosung absolutely cannot bring up marriage right now, he’ll find the courage for that one day. Saeran doesn’t look convinced, and Yoosung squeezes his hand gently. “I love you.” He murmurs, and Saeran returns the squeeze immediately with a smile. 

 

“I love you, too, you goober.” He picks his spoon up again and scoops out some of the ice cream that’s still loaded with chocolate chips. “Do you want a bite?”

 

Yoosung lifts the hand that’s still holding onto his coffee so he can take the spoon, but Saeran is already leaning forward so that he can feed it to Yoosung. Yoosung grins, and meets him halfway so he can take the bite. It tastes so much better with the taste of the coffee still on his tongue, and Saeran looks more than pleased with sharing his favorite snack. He opens his mouth to say something, but they both freeze when the podcast playing in the background bursts to life.

 

“ _ And then- oh my god- and then Ronnie McBomble is- he’s. _ ” Raucous laughter comes from the speakers of Saeran’s computer, and Yoosung snorts at the wheezing laughter. “ _ Ha-cha-cha-cha-chaaa~ He’s gettin’ boned. _ ”

 

“This is the fucking best.” Saeran says, mumbling around a mouthful of ice cream, and Yoosung puts his head on the table while he laughs. It’s right then, at around four in the morning that he makes his decision. He’s going to marry this boy who’s humming along to a podcast talking about the sex life of a mascot of a fast food chain. They have all the time in the world.


End file.
